Stronger Love Bond
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Sam imprints on Bella in the forest 12 years later their love is stronger than ever made up of the imprint and magic love. So is Rosemarie and Paul and Lissa and Christian. What will happen when the Cullen's return. To the new community of La Push? Harry Potter/Twilight/Vampire Academy


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

**Story: Harry Potter/Twilight/Vampire Academy **

* * *

**Dedicated to the Victims of MH17**

* * *

**Introduction**

Sam imprints on Bella in the forest 12 years later their love is stronger than ever made up of the imprint and magic love. So is Rosemarie and Paul and Lissa and Christian. What will happen when the Cullen's return (Good: Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle. Bad Edward, Alice, Esme). To the new community of La Push?

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Sam found Bella in the rain after Edward dumped her. He imprinted on her but it was stronger than any other imprint. Bella didn't go into depression when Edward left. She saw how controlling that Esme, Alice, and Edward were of her life and went to get HER life back.

Sam asked her for a first date in November and they had been going out a year when he proposed. The whole werewolf thing didn't bother her and she told him about being a witch and how witches didn't age if they wanted too and had one chance to go back and look young again. That was the gift of Merlin. And was Harry Potter's quaduplets sister to be specific. They were Harry, Isabella, Elsa, Richard. Rosemarie Hathaway (Dhampir) was their cousin.

Victoria came to apologies in March of 1999. Victoria said she will do anything to make up for what James did. That he had tricked her into being his mate. Bella forgave her and Victoria stayed in Forks. The wolves didn't trust her yet. Which Victoria said was fair. She would gain their trust. Two months later a Strigoi vampire wondered into Forks. He went straight for Bella. Victoria was with Bella at the time and killed the Strigoi. The pack accepted her after that. She was allowed onto the Reservation. Victoria ran the boundaries while the wolves slept when the were tired.

Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came back to Forks saying that they had enough of the controlling Esme, Edward and Alice and a new man named Pete who was Esme's lover. Bella heard them out she didn't really blame them for leaving her like she did Alice, Edward, and Esme. They made it clear they didn't want to be Cullen's anymore even Carlisle. Emmett and Rosalie went to Emmett human name McCarty. Jasper went to Whitlock. They had come when Victoria was hunting when she came back sparks flied between Jasper and Victoria. It all clicked into place then why Alice didn't want Jasper going hunting after Victoria when Bella was on the run from James. Jasper was Victoria's true mate and she his. Jasper sent Alice divorce papers effected immediately. He and the others didn't tell them where they were. Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper got rid of anything that belonged to their old life they were starting new with Bella. Who they said to her they were happy she was with Sam.

There love was stronger love that no one saw before. Sam would do anything for Bella and her him. They made the reservation a sanctuary. For wizards, witches, vampires, Moroi, Dhampirs who wanted a different life. In exchange for them staying they were to help guard which was agreeable by all so the Ministry of Magic USA signed a protective document with the La Push Reservation and named all shape-shifter protectors lords and ladies and so did Dhampirs. Bella also signed it as she was the Alpha's mate. Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Victoria signed the new treaty as well. This own between all magical races in the US.

Wards went up to cover the WHOLE Reservation. Everyone felt safe in La Push the wards went out to past the Cullen border. Carlisle giving his permission. The Goblins made them. Bella is a Potter and she had plenty of money. And the Ministry helped add to the wards. Soon only humans could get in or Vampires, Witches, Wizards, Moroi and Dhampir that where invited in and keyed to the wards. The wards would shock the person trying to get in with electricity. Now everyone could sleep a little easier.

The wards covered up to Forks. Carlisle left his old house to Esme not wanted the dark light of the house. The Cullen border was still their but moved further away so La Push could have more room.

When Bella asked about something she read about, about a stronger love bond the Merlin described as being unbreakable. So the pairs that had the Stronger Love Bond would be able to change their age once, just once to be the age of their beloved. The Ministry was happy to help and showed her the book in confirmed they had that bond and how to test if anyone else had it. That definably was her bond with Sam. Jasper and Victoria had the bond so did Rosalie and Emmett.

They married in January of 2000 (Edward left in 1998). Bella decided to have Carlisle, Charlie and Sirius walk her down the aisle. Being three of the father figures in her life. Elsa, Leah, Rachael, Rebecca, Victoria, Rosalie, Angela, Ginny, Luna, Tonks and Rosemarie were her bridesmaids. While the Groomsmen were Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Seth, Ryan, Quil, Jasper, Emmett, Richard and Harry. They said their own vows which many witches and females cried about. At the wedding Fred Weasley was imprinted on by Leah Clearwater. Jacob imprinted on Bella's sister Elsa. Lee Clearwater imprinted on Katie Bell. And a few others imprinted.

Carlisle found his mate at the wedding it was actually Minerva McGonagall. Minerva used the power of the gift of the Stronger Love Bond to make her Carlisle's age 25. When they married Carlisle said he didn't want the Cullen name anymore and said he would take Minerva's last name. He said the Cullen name was too corrupted for him to want to use. He wanted a light magic start. After everyone told him and the others vampires they DID have souls. It was a simple spell to check them and they all had light souls. Carlisle and Minerva married a year after Bella and Sam. Carlisle was a doctor on the Reservation and Minerva the Headmistress of Hogwarts who flooed home every night she trusted her Deputy Headmaster Professor Flitwick the Castle on the weekends so she could spend them with her husband.

Poppy Pomfrey started dating Charlie Swan. He was happier then Bella had even seen her adopted father. They married two weeks after Carlisle and Minerva. Poppy also using the gift of the stronger love bond to age herself to Charlie's age. Charlie would now stop aging being married to a witch.

After Same and Bella's wedding they built Uley Manor. It had 80 rooms and 4 floors. Bella put some magic touches to the place. Warding it strongly even if the whole reservation was already under protection she wanted to be safe because she was pregnant.

Bella found a rare potion for vampires so they could have children the female vampire just had to drink the potion for her insides to be human again while the outside was still vampire. Rosalie and Victoria tried the potion Bella brewed and it DID work. They were so happy.

Fred and Leah got married and Fred moved to the US and seat up an American Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They had a Manor on La push named Weasley Manor. Elsa and Jacob got married and lived in Black Manor. Lee Clearwater and Katie Bell got married and lived in Clearwater Manor.

The population of La Push was now 6,981. Filled with witches, wizards, elves, Moroi, Dhampir, vampires (They had an agreement with them after Rachael Black imprinted on a Magic Born-Vampire named Luken Vincent). Animagus patrolled the border of La Push too. They worked as a community. Now that everyone on the reservation knew about magic.

They built a Day-Care/Primary School. Bella was the Principal because it had been her idea after children started coming along.

Bella and Sam have 14 children starting at the age of 10. The others had younger children. But it was a great life. What will happen when the Cullen's turn up?

* * *

**US: Reservation **

Sam Uley (Shape-Shifter) – Isabella (Swan) Potter (Witch: Animagus)

Mia Uley (Shape-Shifter) – Ben Cheney (Imprint)

Ethan Uley (Shape-Shifter) – Laura Pillar (Witch: Animagus)

Ryan Uley (Shape-Shifter) - Sunna Diggory (Witch: Animagus)

Sarah Uley (Shape-Shifter) - Peter Mitch (Imprint)

Paul Lahote (Shape-Shifter) – Rosemarie Hathaway (Dhampir)

Lukas Lahote (Shape-Shifter) - Emily Young (Imprint)

Sarah Lahote (Shape-Shifter) – Percy Weasley (Wizard)

Daniel Lahote (Shape-Shifter) - Danielle Young (Shape-Shifter)

Jared Cameron (Shape-Shifter) – Kim Sliverton (Imprint)

Derrick Cameron (Shape-Shifter) – Faith Willows (Magic Born Vampire)

Jodi Cameron (Shape-Shifter) – Harold Meadows (Werewolf)

Mark Cameron (Shape-Shifter) - Nerina Titan (Witch)

Embry Call (Shape-Shifter) – Angela Weber (Witch)

Leah Clearwater (Shape-Shifter) – Fred Weasley (Wizard)

Lee Clearwater (Shape-Shifter) – Katie Bell (Witch: Animagus)

William Black III (Shape-Shifter) – Tracey Davis (Witch: Animagus)

Jacob Black (Shape-Shafter) – Elsa Potter (Witch: Animagus)

Rachael Black (Shape-Shifter) – Luken Vincent (Magic Born Vampire)

Rebecca Black (Shape-Shifter) – Blaise Zabini (Wizard)

Joy Ateara (Shape-Shifter) - George Goodman (Wizard: Animagus)

Sophie Ateara (Shape-Shifter) – Brody Nathen (Imprint)

Quil Ateara (Shape-Shifter) – Luna Lovegood (Witch)

Seth Clearwater (Shape-Shifter) – Hayley Matthews (Witch: Animagus)

Brady Fuller (Shape-Shifter) – Jacky Smith (Imprint)

Collin Littesea (Shape-Shifter) – Polly Dixon (Witch: Animagus)

Sue Uley-Clearwater (Tribal Elder) – Sirius Black (Wizard: Animagus)

Charlie Swan - Poppy Pomfrey

Lissa Dragomir (Moroi) - Christian Ozera (Moroi)

Eddie Castle (Dhampir) - Jill Dragomir (Moroi)

Adrian Ivashkov (Moroi) - Sydney Sage

* * *

Carlisle - Minerva McGonagall

Rosalie - Emmett McCarty

Jasper - Victoria Whitlock

* * *

**UK**

* * *

Harry Potter – Ginny Weasley

Ron Weasley – Hermione Granger

Neville Longbottom – Hannah Abbott

Richard Potter – Susan Bones

Bill Weasley – Fleur Delacour (Part-Veela)

George Weasley – Angelina Johnson

Draco Malfoy – Astoria Greengrass

Remus Lupin – Nymphadora Tonks

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
